The Great Discovery
The Great Discovery is a feature-length direct-to-DVD special. Plot The railway is preparing for Sodor Day and Thomas and James are racing to the wharf to be given a special job by Mr. Percival. Thomas wins and is sent into the hills to collect lumber with Duncan. After Thomas teases Duncan, Duncan pays Thomas out by sending him on an old, disused line which he claims will lead Thomas back to the wharf faster. After avoiding an old, collapsing bridge, Thomas takes another route at the old junction, and as he journeys further down the line, he comes across an old overgrown town. The news of Thomas' discovery spreads, and eventually reaches the Fat Controller, who tells Thomas that the town is Great Waterton - the largest town on Sodor when steam engines first came to the island. The Fat Controller decides that the restoration of the legendary lost town would be perfect for Sodor Day and calls the Pack to help. Thomas is told to take charge of the engines working around the town, while a new tank engine named Stanley is brought to do Thomas' regular jobs. All of the engines take to Stanley, who does a good job and has fun as well, but when Thomas sees Stanley doing his jobs and fraternising with his friends, he becomes jealous. Thomas is furious when Stanley takes his place at Tidmouth Sheds, and the final straw comes when Stanley takes his place as the leader of the restoration project after Thomas has an accident. Later, Thomas is shunting stone trucks for Stanley to take away when he decides to make Stanley look foolish by giving him a train too heavy for him to pull, but the plan backfires - as Stanley ascends the hill, a coupling breaks and the trucks race down the hill, veering into a siding, and crashing into the newly finished tower. The Fat Controller states that this will likely set back the restoration past Sodor Day, and Thomas is blamed. Stanley, however, realises that Thomas merely missed his friends, and wants to set things right. That night, Thomas decides to clear the rubble out of the way. He is almost finished when he accidentally bumps a truck into an old mine shaft. Racing in after it, Thomas crashes onto a wooden platform and floats down an underground waterway. The engines soon realise that Thomas is missing, and the Fat Controller organises a search effort. Meanwhile, Thomas continues floating until he reaches an opening to the mine, and is flung across a canyon and down a hill. Stanley decides to make another search effort by himself before he returns to work. Thomas, with the last of his steam, sounds a loud, long whistle. Stanley hears it and hurries to where Thomas is stranded beside the track. The two make up for their quarrel and Stanley pulls Thomas back onto the rails, but the strain is too much for Stanley and a valve bursts. Thomas, using some of Stanley's coal, pushes him back to Great Waterton. The word soon spreads that Thomas has been found. The standpipe is rebuilt, completing the restoration. As a sign of friendship, Thomas offers Stanley his last job - bringing the mayor to the festivities at Great Waterton. The engines gather at the town for the celebration and Thomas realizes just how important his friends are. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Harvey *Emily *Arthur *Stanley *Duncan *Jack *Alfie *Madge *Harold *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Miss Jenny *Mr. Percival *Bill and Ben (do not speak) *Molly (does not speak) *Mavis (does not speak) *Salty (does not speak) *Skarloey (does not speak) *Rheneas (does not speak) *Sir Handel (does not speak) *Freddie (does not speak) *Mighty Mac (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Rocky (does not speak) *Terence (does not speak) *Bertie (does not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Max and Monty (do not speak) *Oliver (does not speak) *Ned (does not speak) *Jeremy (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *George (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Buster (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *Lord Callan (cameo) *Sodor Brass Band (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *Kuffy the Clown (cameo) *Henrietta (music video cameo) *Kelly (music video cameo) Locations *Great Waterton *Kellaby *The Wharf *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Transfer Yards *Rolling River Bridge *Village Square *Knapford Yards *Sodor Airport *The Windmill *Gordon's Hill *Knapford *Wellsworth *Maithwaite *Centre Island Quarry *Dingley Hall *Great Waterton Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Kirk Ronan Junction *Morgan's Mine *The Depot *Henry's Tunnel *Stepney's Branch Line Gallery TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDbackcover.jpg|US back cover TheGreatDiscoverytitlecard.png|Title card TheGreatDiscovery1.jpg|Thomas discovering Great Waterton TheGreatDiscovery2.jpg|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt TheGreatDiscovery3.png|Molly TheGreatDiscovery4.png|George and Trevor at the carnival TheGreatDiscovery5.png TheGreatDiscovery6.png TheGreatDiscovery7.png TheGreatDiscovery8.png TheGreatDiscovery9.png TheGreatDiscovery10.png TheGreatDiscovery11.png TheGreatDiscovery12.png TheGreatDiscovery13.png TheGreatDiscovery14.png TheGreatDiscovery15.png TheGreatDiscovery16.png TheGreatDiscovery17.png TheGreatDiscovery18.png TheGreatDiscovery19.png TheGreatDiscovery20.png TheGreatDiscovery21.png TheGreatDiscovery22.png TheGreatDiscovery23.png TheGreatDiscovery24.png TheGreatDiscovery25.png TheGreatDiscovery26.png TheGreatDiscovery27.png TheGreatDiscovery28.png TheGreatDiscovery29.png TheGreatDiscovery30.png TheGreatDiscovery31.png TheGreatDiscovery32.png TheGreatDiscovery33.png TheGreatDiscovery34.png TheGreatDiscovery35.png TheGreatDiscovery36.png TheGreatDiscovery37.png TheGreatDiscovery38.png TheGreatDiscovery39.png TheGreatDiscovery40.png TheGreatDiscovery41.png TheGreatDiscovery42.png TheGreatDiscovery43.png TheGreatDiscovery44.png TheGreatDiscovery45.png TheGreatDiscovery46.png TheGreatDiscovery47.png TheGreatDiscovery48.png TheGreatDiscovery49.png TheGreatDiscovery50.png TheGreatDiscovery51.png TheGreatDiscovery52.png TheGreatDiscovery53.png TheGreatDiscovery54.png TheGreatDiscovery55.png TheGreatDiscovery56.png TheGreatDiscovery57.png TheGreatDiscovery58.png TheGreatDiscovery59.png TheGreatDiscovery60.png TheGreatDiscovery61.png TheGreatDiscovery62.png TheGreatDiscovery63.png TheGreatDiscovery64.png TheGreatDiscovery65.png TheGreatDiscovery66.png TheGreatDiscovery67.png TheGreatDiscovery68.png TheGreatDiscovery69.png TheGreatDiscovery70.png TheGreatDiscovery71.png TheGreatDiscovery72.png TheGreatDiscovery73.png TheGreatDiscovery74.png TheGreatDiscovery75.png TheGreatDiscovery76.png TheGreatDiscovery77.png TheGreatDiscovery78.png TheGreatDiscovery79.png TheGreatDiscovery80.png TheGreatDiscovery81.png TheGreatDiscovery82.png TheGreatDiscovery83.png TheGreatDiscovery84.png TheGreatDiscovery85.png TheGreatDiscovery86.png TheGreatDiscovery87.png TheGreatDiscovery88.png TheGreatDiscovery89.png TheGreatDiscovery90.png TheGreatDiscovery91.png TheGreatDiscovery92.png TheGreatDiscovery93.png TheGreatDiscovery94.png TheGreatDiscovery95.png TheGreatDiscovery96.png TheGreatDiscovery97.png TheGreatDiscovery98.png TheGreatDiscovery99.png TheGreatDiscovery100.png TheGreatDiscovery101.png TheGreatDiscovery102.png TheGreatDiscovery103.png TheGreatDiscovery104.png TheGreatDiscovery105.png TheGreatDiscovery106.png TheGreatDiscovery107.png TheGreatDiscovery108.png TheGreatDiscovery109.png TheGreatDiscovery110.png TheGreatDiscovery111.png TheGreatDiscovery112.png TheGreatDiscovery113.png TheGreatDiscovery114.png TheGreatDiscovery115.png TheGreatDiscovery116.png TheGreatDiscovery117.png TheGreatDiscovery118.png TheGreatDiscovery119.png TheGreatDiscovery120.png TheGreatDiscovery121.png TheGreatDiscovery122.png TheGreatDiscovery123.png TheGreatDiscovery124.png TheGreatDiscovery125.png TheGreatDiscovery126.png TheGreatDiscovery127.png TheGreatDiscovery128.png TheGreatDiscovery129.png TheGreatDiscovery130.png TheGreatDiscovery131.png TheGreatDiscovery132.png TheGreatDiscovery218.png TheGreatDiscovery219.png TheGreatDiscovery220.png TheGreatDiscovery221.png TheGreatDiscovery222.png TheGreatDiscovery223.png TheGreatDiscovery224.png TheGreatDiscovery225.png TheGreatDiscovery226.png TheGreatDiscovery227.png TheGreatDiscovery228.png TheGreatDiscovery229.png TheGreatDiscovery230.png TheGreatDiscovery231.png TheGreatDiscovery232.png TheGreatDiscovery233.png TheGreatDiscovery234.png TheGreatDiscovery235.png TheGreatDiscovery236.png TheGreatDiscovery237.png TheGreatDiscovery238.png TheGreatDiscovery239.png TheGreatDiscovery240.png TheGreatDiscovery241.png TheGreatDiscovery242.png TheGreatDiscovery243.png TheGreatDiscovery244.png TheGreatDiscovery245.png TheGreatDiscovery246.png TheGreatDiscovery247.png TheGreatDiscovery248.png TheGreatDiscovery249.png TheGreatDiscovery250.png TheGreatDiscovery251.png TheGreatDiscovery252.png TheGreatDiscovery253.png TheGreatDiscovery254.png TheGreatDiscovery255.png TheGreatDiscovery256.png TheGreatDiscovery257.png TheGreatDiscovery258.png TheGreatDiscovery259.png TheGreatDiscovery260.png TheGreatDiscovery261.png TheGreatDiscovery262.png TheGreatDiscovery263.png TheGreatDiscovery264.png TheGreatDiscovery265.png TheGreatDiscovery266.png TheGreatDiscovery267.png TheGreatDiscovery268.png TheGreatDiscovery269.png TheGreatDiscovery270.png TheGreatDiscovery271.png TheGreatDiscovery272.png TheGreatDiscovery273.png TheGreatDiscovery274.png TheGreatDiscovery275.png TheGreatDiscovery276.png TheGreatDiscovery277.png TheGreatDiscovery278.png TheGreatDiscovery279.png TheGreatDiscovery280.png TheGreatDiscovery281.png TheGreatDiscovery282.png TheGreatDiscovery283.png TheGreatDiscovery284.png TheGreatDiscovery285.png TheGreatDiscovery286.png TheGreatDiscovery287.png TheGreatDiscovery288.png TheGreatDiscovery289.png TheGreatDiscovery290.png TheGreatDiscovery291.png TheGreatDiscovery292.png TheGreatDiscovery293.png TheGreatDiscovery294.png TheGreatDiscovery295.png TheGreatDiscovery296.png TheGreatDiscovery297.png TheGreatDiscovery298.png TheGreatDiscovery299.png TheGreatDiscovery300.png TheGreatDiscovery301.png TheGreatDiscovery302.png TheGreatDiscovery303.png TheGreatDiscovery304.png TheGreatDiscovery305.png TheGreatDiscovery306.png TheGreatDiscovery307.png TheGreatDiscovery308.png TheGreatDiscovery309.png TheGreatDiscovery310.png TheGreatDiscovery311.png TheGreatDiscovery312.png TheGreatDiscovery313.png TheGreatDiscovery314.png TheGreatDiscovery315.png TheGreatDiscovery316.png TheGreatDiscovery317.png TheGreatDiscovery318.png TheGreatDiscovery319.png TheGreatDiscovery320.png TheGreatDiscovery321.png TheGreatDiscovery322.png TheGreatDiscovery323.png TheGreatDiscovery324.png TheGreatDiscovery325.png TheGreatDiscovery326.png TheGreatDiscovery327.png TheGreatDiscovery328.png TheGreatDiscovery329.png TheGreatDiscovery330.png TheGreatDiscovery331.png TheGreatDiscovery332.png TheGreatDiscovery333.png TheGreatDiscovery334.png TheGreatDiscovery335.png TheGreatDiscovery336.png TheGreatDiscovery337.png TheGreatDiscovery338.png TheGreatDiscovery339.png TheGreatDiscovery340.png TheGreatDiscovery341.png TheGreatDiscovery342.png TheGreatDiscovery343.png TheGreatDiscovery344.png TheGreatDiscovery345.png TheGreatDiscovery346.png TheGreatDiscovery347.png TheGreatDiscovery348.png TheGreatDiscovery349.png TheGreatDiscovery350.png TheGreatDiscovery351.png TheGreatDiscovery352.png TheGreatDiscovery353.png TheGreatDiscovery354.png TheGreatDiscovery355.png TheGreatDiscovery356.png TheGreatDiscovery357.png TheGreatDiscovery358.png TheGreatDiscovery359.png TheGreatDiscovery360.png TheGreatDiscovery361.png TheGreatDiscovery362.png TheGreatDiscovery363.png TheGreatDiscovery364.png TheGreatDiscovery365.png TheGreatDiscovery366.png TheGreatDiscovery367.png TheGreatDiscovery368.png TheGreatDiscovery369.png TheGreatDiscovery370.png TheGreatDiscovery371.png ThomasandJamesareRacing.png ThomasandJamesareRacing2.png ThomasandJamesareRacing3.png ThomasandJamesareRacing4.png There'saJobforEveryone1.png There'saJobforEveryone2.png There'saJobforEveryone3.png There'saJobforEveryone4.png There'saJobforEveryone5.png There'saJobforEveryone6.png There'saJobforEveryone7.png Where,ohWhereisThomas_.png Category:Thomas and Friends specials Category:Specials